


the quietest place

by kuro49



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: The days following the fall of the Berlin Wall, she gets her life back.Or, this is that story where Delphine comes home with Lorraine.





	the quietest place

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an excuse to have a happy ending because death is meaningless and delphine lives on in my heeeeeart.

 

 

She is a means to an end and there are lines to be carved out when they are drawn together but they are spies at the cusp of an era about to come crashing down, there is very little that they are not willingly to do for intelligence of this caliber. So, when she kisses her, she kisses back twice as hard, and when she leads her away to someplace quiet, she follows her in a way she was never trained to.

Lorraine can admit to being sentimental.

Even after everything in East then West Berlin, she didn’t burn James Gasciogne’s picture until long after she saw his body on the autopsy table with her very own eyes. She didn’t burn it until she returns to London with the worst of her injuries just a faint pang now, the blue and black turning into a mottled green and yellow. So when she backs her into the wall, her arm across her throat and she gives it all up, Lorraine believes her even if she probably shouldn't.

Delphine is not the salvation she is looking for but she certainly feels like it when she runs her hands down the line of her spine and she sighs, faint and content, and arches for more in response. Her mouth is warm, her tongue deft. She slides a palm against the inside of her thighs, the skin there softer still. Delphine is everything that Lorraine is not and that is a precious thing in a world without much good left in it.

They are lying in bed, her mouth filled with the taste of the girl in her arms when Lorraine admits to herself that she isn't willing to let this end even if she has to fight tooth and nail for it. Ain't it a good thing she is pretty good at that.

 

In all the official reports that do not exist, Delphine Lasalle is reduced to a French operative Lorraine Broughton made contact with.

And in all the official reports that do exist, Delphine Lasalle does not.

 

“You look like you need saving.”

Lorraine tells her in that drawl that makes shivers run up Delphine’s spine, and she is only a little bit mad that she isn’t able to surprise Lorraine with breakfast in bed just as she planned.

Sunlight is streaming in through the windows and Delphine has both stove tops on, a pan sizzling from the diced onions and a kettle that is starting to whistle. She has a bowl of eggs cracked and whisked in her hand just about ready to be poured into the pan for the omelettes she intends to make. She is not much of a cook but she is learning. She is not a rockstar or a poet either but that is okay because she is not a spy. That Delphine Lasalle is dead.

This one is looking over to the woman at the entry way of the kitchen and the litter of bruises left behind with love.

“And you look like you need a couple more hours in bed.”

Lorraine comes to bed late last night, warms her chilled hands beneath their sheets before she wraps her arms around Delphine. She is far from well-rested but she is already looking much better than she did the night before. Lorraine wrestles a hand through the tangles in her hair, her shirt hanging off of one shoulder, her feet bare on the tiles of their kitchen.

"Not without you."

Her eyes still change when she says this, but this truth cannot hurt her.

Her body shifts into motion, and Delphine smiles, wider, and then a tumbling laugh when they both hear the growl coming from Lorraine’s stomach.

"After breakfast then."

She helps set the table, and this is another promise they keep.

 

The days following the fall of the Berlin Wall, she gets her life back. And it is almost déjà vu when she follows her again.

Only this time, someplace quiet leads them both home to a town in America Delphine has never stepped foot in, and one Lorraine hasn't been back to in a long, long time.

 


End file.
